


Daryl with Merle's hand

by Xerox



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amputated, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Merle's Hand, pickle jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerox/pseuds/Xerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of what Daryl did with Merle's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl with Merle's hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, the latest episode when Carl is digging through Daryl's things, I thought he was going to pull out Merle's hand... this is pretty much my inability to let it go.


End file.
